


Honesty

by heartsinger



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 01: The Way of Kings Spoilers, Book 02: Words of Radiance Spoilers, Gen, Honesty, Imprisonment, Mercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsinger/pseuds/heartsinger
Summary: During the conversation with Dalinar while he's imprisoned during Words of Radiance, Kaladin doesn't hold back his thoughts on the wisdom of exiling Roshone.





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see this continued and can help me work on it, let me know. Writing is a deeply social activity for me, and I have trouble making decisions or feeling motivated without constant feedback. Same goes for any _Continuation_ readers out there.
> 
> I might tell more of this story, but I believe it is meaty enough to make a satisfying oneshot if I'm not able to. My apologies for marking it complete if I missed the mark there.
> 
> Parts in bold quoted directly from _Words of Radiance, Book Two of the Stormlight Archive_ by Brandon Sanderson, Chapter 62: “The One Who Killed Promises” paragraph 55 and Chapter 66: “Stormblessings” paragraphs 31, 49, and 50.

“ **Place he couldn't do any more harm.** ” Kaladin echoed. He laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound. “ **Place he couldn't do any more harm.** Well, I suppose if you don't have to see it, it didn't happen. Tell me, sir, did you ever think about what he might do to the darkeyes at Hearthstone? Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, he might take his anger out on the people in his charge? Did you ever once consider that?”

Dalinar looked at Kaladin, startled. “What happened, soldier?”

“He spent years making my family's life a misery, and when that wasn't enough anymore, he sent my baby brother—barely fourteen and tiny and not at all suited—off to war to die in some stupid battle between Highlords because soldiers put him in front to die. That's what came of your ‘ **couldn’t do any more harm** ’, sir.”

Dalinar studied him for a long time.  _ Why keep this from me, only to speak now? Is he telling me the truth?  _ He met Kaladin's eyes for a moment, took in the pain there, and was certain it was every word true.  _ Can you believe him in this, but not in the matter of Amaram?  _ Yes, he knew Amaram's character, and he was no Roshone. Then he sighed, frustrated and tired and a little guilty. “I can't say I would have continued advocating for more severe punishment. There were good reasons Elhokar and Gavilar decided not to pursue the matter, reasons that could have gotten thousands of people killed. But I am sorry we did not devise some way to better supervise what he did. I'm not certain anything could have been done, but we—I should have tried.”

Kaladin turned up his lips in an expression that held no joy. “It would never have mattered. I used to believe that honor still lived in lighteyed hearts somewhere. I've learned better now. He would find someone willing to swear to his side of things anyway.”

It _ hurt _ to hear. But it also stirred a sense of anger in him. How dare this darkeyes speak in such a way of lighteyes?  He opened his mouth, but thought better of indulging his anger. What faster way was there to lose this man's loyalty? (Which, despite everything, Dalinar still felt he needed.) He closed his mouth and thought a moment, then said in a whisper, “I didn't want to take the chance that Amaram would hear of this, but I overestimated your patience. I am still investigating Amaram's character, son. It won't get you real justice, but if he's the man you say he is, he'll be caught lying in a way that will break his reputation. Adolin tells me no one has a reputation as spotless as Amaram’s without a terrible secret somewhere.”

“Really?” Kaladin said, expression clearing a little.

“Yes, Captain.”

“You appointed a man you don't trust a Knight Radiant? The head Knight Radiant?”

“Amaram is aware of my inquiries. He needs to believe he has my complete trust, that there is no way I would attempt to trick him.”

Kaladin nodded. “And  _ Brightlord Adolin _ believes me?”

“Yes, Captain. He believes you. He locked himself in a cell upstairs in protest. He refuses to come out.”

Kaladin's jaw dropped, and for a long time, he didn't say anything, just stared at Dalinar. “That doesn't make any sense.”

“It is nevertheless true. He also plans to give you some of the Shards you helped win.” 

Kaladin's face paled. He looked sick. He stumbled back from the bars, hands clenching in front of him as though on an invisible spear. He was shaking all over. “No. Not again.” Dalinar barely heard the despairing whisper. Kaladin's eyes were juddering around the room, but he didn't seem to actually see it. 

In that moment, Dalinar believed, actually believed, that whatever the details, Captain Kaladin truly had been betrayed over Shards. He had never thought the man was lying, exactly, he just couldn't make sense of it. Looking at him now, seeing him so terrified, weeping, begging someone to stop, clearly seeing again whatever incident had so harmed him, Dalinar found he could no longer trust in his old friend. He remembered Adolin’s words just a few minutes ago, “If Amaram were so honorable, why wasn’t he standing next to me instead of Kaladin, Father?” Amaram’s words about the appearance of neutrality seemed weak in the face of his son’s anger, and weaker in the face of this terror. Dalinar had seen battle fatigue before. This was real. And a deep sense of shame came over him. How could he demand so much of this young man?  _ He saved both your sons’ lives, and your Shards, and your life, and your army, and your nephew, and he makes a mess of things once, however publicly and inconveniently, and you let this happen? You grow angry at him for being imperfect? If Elhokar had kept his head, you could have gotten Sadeas in the dueling ring anyway. How could you expect Kaladin to hold back on any chance to bring the one he believes betrayed him to justice? He may be wrong about Amaram, but  _ something  _ happened. And he thinks Amaram was behind it. Could he have done anything else? Would he be the captain you need if he had done anything else? _ “Kaladin, come out of it. Everything is going to be alright. Bridge Four is fine. No one is going to hurt you. Come on. Kaladin.” He ran out of words well before Kaladin finally looked at him instead of through him, but it did happen. The captain’s expression went from terrified to humiliated in the blink of an eye.

“Sir, I—”

“You got stuck in a memory. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’ll have Adolin find someone else to give the Shards, if you are certain you don’t want them.”

Kaladin nodded. “M—No, Yake. Tell Adolin I want them to go to Yake. He’s already training with the Blade, and he’s good.”

Dalinar eyed Kaladin, but decided to let whatever the man was hiding go for now. “I will inform him. And Elhokar will relent, given time.”

Kaladin looked skeptical, but said nothing. Dalinar turned and left.

* * *

“I’ve put far too much on Captain Kaladin’s shoulders,” Dalinar said to Navani later that night in her rooms. They had excused themselves from that night’s feast early. “And I’ve been angry with him for what happened on the dueling grounds, but he believed he had a chance to exact justice on a man who he believes had people murdered and he took it. Elhokar could have salvaged the situation. The captain has saved all of us, and this is poor repayment for his loyalty. It’s no wonder Adolin won’t leave the cell he shut himself in; Captain Kaladin has saved him thrice over now. I don’t think we can afford to leave him in prison much longer. He seemed unwell, and that was before he got stuck in a memory. But I’ve pressed Elhokar as far as I dare already.”

“Elhokar feels he is not respected. He needs to assert his authority.”

“I know, Navani. But this isn’t right.” 

“I agree.”

“Then what else can we try to get Elhokar to let him out?”

“Adolin intends to give him Blade and Pl—”

“The captain won’t take it. He got lost in a memory when I so much as mentioned it. I don’t know if the one we suspect was truly directly involved, but someone murdered Captain Kaladin’s squad for Shards. And I don’t see how that would help, anyway.”

“I was simply accounting all the facts,” Navani said absently, mind clearly on their problem and not her words. She frowned, and then her expression cleared and she smiled. A woman of lesser rank might have snapped her fingers. “Perhaps the mention of his reaction will soften Elhokar’s heart. I’ll speak to him, Dalinar. If you do, it will only come to shouting again.”

“Thank you, gemheart.” Navani smiled at him. They shared a kiss, and she left.

* * *

Elhokar was looking forward to some sleep—if the whispering shadows would allow such a thing. They were back. Why had the captain had to make a fool of him?  _ You did that just fine yourself, Your Majesty, _ a mocking voice in his mind replied. No, if Captain Kaladin had just acted as a darkeyes should, everything would have been fine. It was all his fault.  _ It’s also his fault you’re still alive. _ Shortly after he entered his quarters, Mother arrived.

“Mother, I didn’t expect you tonight.”

“This wasn’t planned.”

“What brings you here, then?”

“I wish to talk to you about a matter of mercy.”

“If this is about Captain Kaladin—”

“Adolin was going to give him Shards. When Dalinar told him, he panicked. He was crying and begging someone who wasn’t there to stop. Neither of us know what Brightlord Amaram’s involvement might be, my son, but Captain Kaladin was not acting out of caprice or disrespect.”

“That’s irrelevant. He had no right—”

“Does not everyone have the right, even the obligation, to address injustice where they see it? He’s darkeyed, Elhokar. I doubt he properly understands dueling customs. He was trying to do something right. In doing so, he embarrassed you, entirely unintentionally and after doing our family yet another great service. Please, my son.”

“I’ll look weak.” Elhokar knew he sounded pathetic.

Mother gave a small smile. “I’ve devised a way to lessen that. It’s a very old custom, I had nearly forgotten it, but when I was thinking of how to approach you tonight, I recalled that once, it was quite standard for the queen—or, in her absence, another of the women of the royal house—to publically beg the mercy of the king in criminal cases where the mercy of the crown was called for.”

“You would do that?”

“Yes.”

“For him?” There was an ugly undercurrent of jealousy in Elhokar’s voice.

“For  _ you, _ my son. You don’t want to leave him there. You just don’t know how to get him out without looking foolish.”

Elhokar looked away, ashamed. His mother always knew him best.

“Very well. Tomorrow, as soon as things can be gathered for the thing to be done properly.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Mother kissed his cheek, and left.

* * *

The next morning, not long after the spheres were returned to light the cell, Kaladin was drifting on the bed, still unable to make sense one way or another of Dalinar’s words. He startled when the jailer unlocked the door.

“Come along,” the man snapped impatiently, “you’re wanted soonest. Why they storming have to tell us what they want at the last storming moment…”

Kaladin stumbled to his feet, and the man jerked the chains roughly, trying to get him to move. It made it difficult to remember where he was. Once they got out of the cell, he was surrounded by four unfamiliar guards in Kholin blue, though there were two members of Bridge Four escorting the group as well.  _ Surely they can’t be going to try to execute me if they let Bridge Four come. _ Dalinar was still trying to catch Amaram out. There was some little hope left. Syl zipped around him, excited. “I told you they’d see sense.” 

“You don’t know what they have planned. They’re lighteyes, Syl. Unpredictable.” He almost mouthed the words, he spoke so quietly.

They made their way up the many corridors of the prison, and Kaladin could hear the princeling from up the hall, “...he’s really coming, then it hardly matters if I wait to step out, does it?”  _ What in Damnation? _ Kaladin was brought up the hall and saw Adolin in the doorway of a cell, looking stubborn.

“Storms, princeling, I thought your father was telling me a tale.” If they’re letting Adolin out for this, he’s almost certain no one is going to die.

Adolin laughed. “It  **didn’t seem right, you in here,” Adolin said, eyes forward.**

* * *

Adolin’s explanation of his doubts about Amaram’s character seemed to cheer Captain Kaladin, bringing out a smirk, though he still looked awful. The look and smell of him made Adolin feel as though his own confinement, which had seemed difficult at the time, was almost a meaningless gesture.  **“Your father says I shouldn’t have tried to duel him.”** Kaladin said. He seemed frustrated and confused.

**“Yeah,” Adolin said, reaching the door at the end of the hallway. “Dueling is formalized in a way I suspect you just don’t get. A darkeyes can’t challenge a man like Amaram, and you certainly shouldn’t have done it like you did. It embarrassed the king, like spitting on a gift he’d given you.” Adolin hesitated.** He didn’t like the idea of not giving the Shards to the man who’d earned them, but Father had been very clear. “Father told me what you said, about the offer of Shards. You still want them to go to Yake?”

Kaladin’s face, in a good humor despite obvious exhaustion just a moment ago, went absolutely still, and he eyed Adolin with a mixture of suspicion and anxiety. Adolin hated it. “Yes,” he croaked. “I don’t want to go near them.”   _ Storms, what happened to him? He didn’t look this afraid facing the Assassin in White! _

That was crystal-clear. “Very well. Father said not to ask, and I won’t. I will mention that this isn’t a trap, and it would be really nice if you’d stop looking at me like you think I’m about to murder someone.” He tried to make the request sound a bit silly, but truthfully being stared at like that made him feel sick.

Kaladin’s attempt to mask what he was feeling was almost worse than the original expression. “So, you have any idea what’s about to happen?” he asked.

“You’re about to get pardoned. Why Elhokar is doing it publicly is anyone’s guess, I’d think he’d want to keep it quiet, but here we are.”

“You’re sure it’s a pardon?”

Adolin’s expression went hard. “They’ll have trouble getting through me if it’s something else, bridgeboy.” Then he smiled. “But it won’t be. Trust me.” Adolin was nearly certain it would be fine, but Kaladin’s suspicion was making him doubt just the tiniest bit.

Kaladin’s expression became slightly less disturbing, but Adolin sensed he wasn’t entirely reassured.

The guards escorted Kaladin, and Adolin just glared when one opened his mouth to object to his continued presence. “When the pardon is announced, say something gracious, please,” he said in an undertone. “We all know this entire business was foolishness, but the last thing we need to do is undermine Elhokar. I doubt any of this has played well with the darkeyes, and we have more than enough problems.”

“If your father took—”

Kaladin had spoken even more softly than Adolin had, but Adolin glanced at the guards, heart pounding at the idea that any implication the chief of the king’s guard could be open to deposing him might get out.  _ Stormfather, that’s the last thing Elhokar needs to hear! And I shudder to think what Sadeas might do with it!  _ Fortunately, he could see no sign any of them had heard. “Don’t even finish that sentence. I’ll explain more about the politics in a more private setting, alright? This isn’t the place. Please, it’s a terrible idea, and this is no place to discuss it.” Adolin was disturbed that the captain had even thought of displacing his cousin, let alone voiced it. Part of him was indignant and defensive of his family. Another remembered his own anger at Elhokar, and couldn’t quite blame Kaladin for doubting Elhokar could be trusted with a crown.

“Very well.” Kaladin agreed reluctantly. They walked the rest of the way to the building where the highjudges ruled on legal cases in silence. Within, Brightness Isara, a well-respected judge, sat in the usual high seat, but the throne that stood higher and usually empty, a reminder of whence the judge’s power came, was filled this morning. Elhokar’s Bridge Four guards stood at the foot of the dais, expressions utterly blank. Father and Aunt Navani sat at the very front of the lighteyed observer’s section, guarded by a few more expressionless members of Bridge Four. What looked like the rest of the bridgeman guards stood in uniform in the darkeyed observer’s section of the room, including Renarin, whose hands were behind his back, surely fidgeting with his cube, though he appeared perfectly still from the front. The darkeyes section was full to bursting behind the bridgemen, and dead silent.  _ Stormfather! If Elhokar does try to execute him, I’ll be the least of his problems!  _ Adolin joined Kaladin in sitting at the defendant’s table.

“The matter of Kaladin, darkeyed captain of the Cobalt Guard, accused of disrespect to lighteyes, breach of dueling etiquette, and inappropriate accusations of Brightlord Meridas Amaram. Will Your Majesty judge this case?”

“I will.” Elhokar’s voice was strong and confident.

“Very well. Case noted as specially handled by the throne. Pray take over, Your Majesty.”

“The matter is simple. Many witnessed the crime. The lawful sentence is clear.” Elhokar paused, clearly waiting for something.

Aunt Navani walked forward, passing through the gate between the observation area and the main area of the room of judgement. “The facts are clear, Your Majesty, but mercy has ever been a royal prerogative. And there are more facts to account for than those of a moment of unwisdom. Bare moments before incident under study, Captain Kaladin saved the lives of both Your Majesty’s cousins.” She stopped well short of the dais, then carefully went to her knees, keeping eye contact with the king. Adolin gasped, along with what seemed like half the room. “I beg you, Your Majesty, have mercy.” Somehow her words seemed whispered, though they filled the room. There was a moment of silence.

“My mother is wise.” Elhokar seemed utterly unruffled and unsurprised by this development. As did, Adolin noticed from the corner of his eye, Father. This was planned. Of course it was—there was no other reason Elhokar would have made this so public. “I would not deny so well-argued a petition. Captain Kaladin, known as Stormblessed, you are released with no penalty. Remember my mother’s wisdom and mercy.” Navani stood at the same time as one of the guards produced a key and quickly unchained Kaladin, who stood.  _ Please do as I asked, please, we do not need more trouble today…  _

Kaladin bowed deeply. “The throne is merciful and wise. Thank you, Your Majesty, Brightness Kholin. I will not forget this day.” Adolin’s eyes closed briefly and he sighed in relief, barely noticing the Captain leaving the room.


End file.
